Turning Tables
by AlineCardozo13
Summary: if Rachel and Finn get back together it's not gonna be a walk in the park Finn has got to work at it. It seems only knows how badly he wants something when its no longer his, and now Rachel is someone else's. T for language only.


**A/N:** All of the past stories I've been writing have been inspired by an Adele song from her album 21, I've been obsessed with a Glee/JB crossover, maybe because there aren't many, anyway Since Kevin is 23/24 I can't make him a student, but he will be in the story... In my world Nick didn't graduate in '09 and he is 17. Please don't not read this because the Jonas Brothers are featured. Pretend Santana doesn't love Brittany...

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does, I don't own the Jonas Brothers either or else I wouldn't be writing about them ;) This happened after the Christmas Episode._

**Summary: **In my opinion if Rachel and Finn get back together it's not gonna be a walk in the park Finn has got to work at it. It seems only knows how badly he wants something when its no longer his, and now Rachel is someone else.

**Pairing:** Finn/Rachel/Nick Finn/Quinn/Sam Sam/Santana/Joe Sam/OC Kevin/Danielle regular glee pairings

**Nick's POV**

"Can't believe I'm actually going to a real school." I said

"Me either." Joe grumbled next to me as he drove the both of us to his new job.

Joe, unlike Kevin and me, had been taking online college courses the minute he was done with homeschooling. He wanted to be a teacher, more importantly a music teacher. And before someone could get their degree they had to student teach at a school for 14 weeks.

The minute Joe told my parents this, we all agreed that where Joe taught I would finish off my Junior and possibly my senior year. We knew it would have to be a small town. When we came across Lima, Ohio it was perfect. It remind us of our home in Jersey.

So here I was on my way to William McKinley High school**, **a school named after the 25th President of The United States of American.

"Shut it Joe, you were fine about me going here when we talked about it." I said scolding my older idiot of a brother.

He growled at me.

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about myself. I'm suppose to follow a guy name Will on a Glee Club, first of all I have no f-ing idea Glee Clubs were still around, I mean 'show choir' sounds like a cliché movie, second I don't know if its full of hormonal teenage Jonas fans. I scared man." Joe said turning into the teacher parking lot, while fixing his tie.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Dude, you're gonna be fine, your the best musician I know, beside Elvis Costello, and if teenage girls want you, isn't that a good thing, I know the whole teacher/student thing is one of your fantasies, you'll be fine." I said laughing as he glared at me.

We both exited the car and started to walk to the front entrance of the school. As we walked something, no **someone **caught my eye. She seemed to be 5'2 and had hazelnut hair with the most adorable bangs. She was wearing a plaid short skirt, with an adorable long sleeve horse sweater, matched with knee highs and Mary Janes.

"She's mine." I growled to Joe who was also looking at her

Joe laughed, and not a normal laugh, but a deep down to your stomach laugh.

"It hasn't been a minute and you already found yourself a crush, Your learning fast Nicky." Joe said laughing as we entered the school. Not noticing the amount of whispering and pointing at us.

"Shut it, she's coming this way, don't do anything stupid." I growled at Joe.

"When do I do something stupid?" Joe said questioning me.

I shushed him as she came up to us.

"You must be Mr. Jonas." She said looking at Joe.

Joe chuckled. "Yes, thats me, this is my little brother Nick." He pointed to me.

She nodded and gave me a small polite smile. "Hello I'm Rachel Berry." He said offering her hand for a shake for the both of us. "Mr. Shue told me you were going to student teach with him during Glee Club, and I just wanted to introduce myself sense I'm one of the co-captains. The other captain, Finn, should probably come up to you. I texted him to come and meet you in the morning, but he has become completely unreasonable and probably deleted my text without reading." She rambled

As she continued to talk I couldn't help but think she was completely adorable.

"Its fine Rachel, really, I have a feeling that I'm going to like working with you, and so is little Nicky here." Joe said smiling

"WHAT?" I asked.

"Don't you remember talking about joining Glee Club Nicky." Joe said smirking.

"Really? Your vocals would be great, you have to join." She looked at me hopefully.

She was so cute. Damn it.

"Yeah, Nick you just have to join." Joe said lightly chuckling

"Sure why not, it couldn't heard, its fun right, I wasn't planning on staying home and writing new songs, or anything like that." I said laughing it off

"Great, having a new member will be fantastic..." She said practically beaming at me.

I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Rach?" A guy about 6'3 came right next to her confused. "Aren't you in that band, with those brothers?" He asked me and Joe.

Me and Joe chuckled. Dude was not bright.

"Finn, thank god, did you not read my text last night? This is Mr. Jonas he is going to be learning from Mr. Shue and may be helping us in Glee, and this is his brother Nick, he is going to join, can you believe it? And yes they are in a band." She said.

He nodded the confusion slowly came out of his eyes.

"Sorry Rach, my phone died last night, we moved into out new house last night and I couldn't find a single plug in my room." He said apologetic.

"Its fine Finn, I'm not your girlfriend anymore, you don't have to worry about texting me back or not. Anyway see you later gentleman" She said turning on her heel and walking away.

Finn gave us a smile. "See you in Glee." He said before following the cute brunette.

"Rachel, I know that look, I'm sorry ok." He said running after her.

"I smell drama, and lots of it." I said as we walked toward the principal's office.

"Welcome to high school brah." He said.

A/N: Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I wanted to started with how Rachel and Nick ended up together before the drama between the three start, I don't know who Rachel is gonna end up with yet so...

Review :)


End file.
